


Tempest in a Teacup

by mercurybard



Category: Push (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Agent Kira Hollis, reporting in,” she says briskly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempest in a Teacup

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-movie. Push is not mine.

The jet lands in Washington D.C., and a group of Division goons files out onto the tarmac to meet it, all dressed identically in nondescript black suits. Whatever they were expecting to emerge from the plane, it wasn’t Kira descending solo. “Agent Kira Hollis, reporting in,” she says briskly, holding out of the fake id badge Carver had given her to the agent standing at the front of the column. He’d been sent here thinking he would be retrieving the prisoner Kira Hudson, she can see from the shock that spread over his face. She catches his eye…and glancing down the column, the eye of each of the Division guards.

 _I am Agent Kira Hollis, Carver’s partner for two years. I volunteered to undergo the treatment, convinced it would work on me. It did, but the drug must have damaged my memory because I fled, and Carver went after me._

It’s the same lie Carver had spoon-fed to her, but it has a certain elegance. That’s what made Carver such a dangerous opponent—he wasn’t just another dumb thug. A dumb thug who is currently lying in a pool of his own dried blood on the plane behind her.

All twenty of Divisions best minions hear her whisper in their minds, and they believe it. Because whatever Division injected her with made her just that good a Pusher.

“Carver’s body is on the plane,” she continues. “While in Hong Kong, I uncovered links between him and the Chinese government . He intended to sell the case to the Chinese. I requested he execute himself on the return trip, and he complied.”

She walks right past them and climbs into the dark unmarked SUV sent to chauffer Carver back to Division headquarters. There’s a certain Watcher she needs desperately to meet.


End file.
